<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brad's assistant by Daddypudi (Ivyaugust)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392671">Brad's assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Daddypudi'>Daddypudi (Ivyaugust)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Danny Pudi - Freeform, Dom/sub, Drinking, F/M, Smoking, Smut, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyaugust/pseuds/Daddypudi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F/M smut. I apologize in advance. This fic makes me ashamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyyyy so basically I have never written smut before, and this is the first fanfiction I have written since I was maybe 13 and that was a billion years ago so please don't judge me. Also this is really just for Danny Pudi simps, like if you're not on that wave you prob won't like this that much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the slowest day of work ever. I had only been working at this lame video game design company for a few weeks now, but if I was being completely honest, I was already thoroughly bored by it. I had been promoted from a downstairs temp to a personal assistant, and at first I was excited to see what happened upstairs, but I quickly found out that the only people around my age were Jo and the testers. The testers were nice enough, but they were usually too busy together to notice me. Jo, although being a personal assistant as well, really didn’t seem to like me at all. She was really unpredictable, and overly defensive of Ian; and honestly, I wasn’t super happy that I had to spend a lot of my time assisting David for her, instead of assisting Brad, like I was supposed to. Brad was a difficult person to assist. I spent most of my time running his personal errands, or doing seemingly pointless tasks that he threw at me when he noticed me lounging for too long.  But today was different. Everyone had been in some important meeting for about 2 hours now, and I saw this as an opportunity to surf the web on Brad’s computer, instead of going to get his dry cleaning and dusting his office again. I rolled my eyes, wondering for the hundredth time, just how Brad had even managed to convince Ian and Poppy that he deserved or needed an assistant. He, himself, spent a large majority of his work day playing games online and messing with his coworkers for his own gain. His job was a cakewalk to him, and it was obvious in the way he threw his power around at the drop of a hat. I would never admit it to him either, but he was pretty attractive. His domineering personality, cocky wit and obvious intelligence really gave him a powerful aura. He didn’t need anyone to tell him. He knew it. He wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, but he still managed to be one of the more tolerable and level-headed people in the office, so I tried not to huff at him and roll my eyes everytime he shooed me away and sent me to “supervise” everyone for him, which really just meant that he wanted me to go watch people until I could find him something interesting to do. </p><p>I was scrolling aimlessly through facebook, shaking my head disappointedly at the lack of substance in my family’s status updates, when Brad swung through the door to his office. He looked slightly irritated, as usual, so I quickly closed the window on his computer and got out of his chair, allowing him to take a seat. “Where’s David?” I asked, taking a seat in David’s chair. Brad shrugged. “Everyone decided to break for lunch. Guess he left? Who cares?” He squinted at me, eyeing the list of tasks he had written for me out of the corner of his eye. It was still sitting in the same spot on his desk as it had been before the meeting. He raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the note. I already knew what he was asking. I sighed and shook my head. “No Brad, I’m sorry, I haven’t done it yet. I just don’t see how it’s part of my job to pick up your dry cleaning and get your car washed. Can’t you give me a task that has something to do with sales? I’m here to learn from you, not wait on you.”<br/>
Brad just stared at me. I could tell he was studying me, trying to figure out if I was trying to work an angle on him. His expression was serious, and his prolonged silence was off-putting, but his eyes were still as gentle as ever, so it was kind of hard to feel like I was in any real trouble for speaking up. “Your job is to assist me, yes?” he nodded to himself as he asked, answering his own question.<br/>
I shrugged lazily. “I guess so, yeah. But I’m not really your assistant, I’m like your flying monkey or something.”<br/>
The corner of Brad’s mouth curved up into a small smile. “I like that analogy, but I was thinking something like.. A loyal follower.”<br/>
I scoffed. “Yeah right, Brad. I’m not your evil henchman. I’m not gonna do your weird bidding anymore.” Brad laughed.<br/>
“You know.. I picked you for a reason,” he said confidently. “You’re feisty. A challenge. Everyone else is so easy. You’ve seen it, I get what I want every single time.” I nodded. He was right. He had everyone here under his thumb, whether they knew it or not.<br/>
“I just don’t want to, Brad. It’s pointless. I’m sick of this already, I’m bored all the time. From now on, if it’s not serious work, I’m just not going to do it.” </p><p> </p><p>Brad got out of his chair, his smirk faded. “What do you mean you’re not going to do it? Your job is to listen to me. When you’re at work, you belong to me.”<br/>
His big eyes were darker than usual, and they were locked on mine now. He was walking towards me slowly, but with a purpose. He backed me against the wall of the office, placing his hand on my waist, never breaking eye contact. I should’ve been uncomfortable, or making an effort to stop whatever it was he was doing, but his face was so close to mine now that I could smell his breath. It was sweet and intoxicating, he smelled like he had been eating chocolate. He probably had. He refused to go to meetings without some candy on hand.<br/>
I had admired his eyes casually before, but in this moment I felt like I was falling into them. His grip on my waist tightened, and I felt him pull my hips towards his just slightly. I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat as he moved his lips to my ear, exhaling lightly before whispering a quiet, “I guess I’ll just have to make you listen..”<br/>
With that, he pulled away quickly, turning to shut the blinds and lock the door to his and David’s shared office. I stood nervously, unsure of what to do or of what was even really happening. Brad turned back to me, snapped his fingers, and pointed at the desk. I walked over to him, standing by the desk. He put his hands on my waist again, pushing me back into the desk, until I was sitting on it, looking up at him. He stood in between my legs, his long fingers brushing my inner thigh, just below where my skirt had started to ride up. He grabbed my face in his other hand, and before I could say anything, he forced his lips onto mine. Brad was a rough kisser. He was fast, but extremely firm, and he didn’t bother with tongues. His lips were soft and he tasted like chocolate as well. I tangled my fingers in his dark curls, gently running my fingers through it, messing it up more than it already was. His hand on my thigh had moved, and he had hooked his arm under my knee, giving him the ability to pull my legs up and around his waist as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his fist into my ponytail. My skirt slipped up my thighs and around my waist with my adjustment, showing off my pink cotton underwear. Brad took the opportunity to pull me even closer, pushing himself against me so I could feel how hard he was. I gasped at the sudden contact, breaking our heavy makeout session. He smiled at me. “You like that?” He teased, as he hooked his fingers into the waistline of my underwear. I nodded, watching as he pulled my underwear off my legs and stuffed them into his pants pocket. I was speechless, even when he wrapped my legs around his waist again, and lifted me, carrying me over to the leather couch on the other side of his desk. We both fell onto the couch, and immediately resumed kissing. Right away, I heard Brad undoing his belt buckle, and before I realized exactly what was happening, I felt two of his long fingers slip inside me, his thumb reaching up to rub my clit. I was already soaked, but I knew he was getting me ready for more.  I groaned involuntarily into the kiss and thrust my hips up to his hand, trying to pull him closer, but he pulled away instead and stared long and hard into my eyes.<br/>
“Stop that. I’m in charge or we stop.” His voice is more raspy than usual, and he’s out of breath, sounding sexy as ever. “Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.”<br/>
I quickly obliged, wanting desperately for this to continue. I turned over, so I couldn’t see Brad anymore, but I could feel one of his cool hands on my thighs. He pushes my skirt up again, and his fingertips lightly graze over the exposed skin on my bottom. “You’re fucking hot, bent over like this for me..” Brad’s voice trailed off, but as soon as it did, he lifted his hand and brought it back down quickly, smacking my left ass cheek. I cried out, surprising myself with a weird noise that wasn’t quite a moan, but it wasn’t exactly a pained cry either. “Shhhhh” Brad hissed at me, grabbing my hair again and pulling me closer so he could whisper in my ear. “We don’t have long, and if you’re gonna make noise we’re gonna have even less. Get it together.”<br/>
With that, I felt him line himself up with my entrance and drag his tip through my slickness before pushing slowly inside of me. I bit my cheek to keep from crying out, exhaling loudly instead. All I heard from Brad was a quiet, “good girl..”<br/>
Brad’s fingers dug into my hips as he started thrusting into me. Slowly at first, but still rough. He pulled out almost completely and then would slam his hips forward, driving me over and over into the arm of the couch. I did everything I could not to moan his name, knowing that anyone could be on the other side of the closed blinds. But another rough smack to my backside as he continued to slam into me, brought another moan. I tried to cover my mouth but it was too late.<br/>
Brad stopped his movements and pulled out, wrapping an arm around my waist and flipping me over himself this time. Brad was tall, thin and lanky, but he was surprisingly strong. “You need to learn when to shut that pretty little mouth of yours,” Brad growled into my ear. He leaned down further, biting roughly at my neck. It was sure to leave a mark, but I didn’t really care. Laying on my back now, with brad between my legs, I grabbed onto his shoulders as he slid inside me again. His shoulders and arms were a lot stronger than they looked through his sweater. I could feel his arms flex as he began thrusting into me again, this time at a much faster pace. He grabbed my chin in one hand and pecked my lips again. “If I hear another sound out of you, you’re really gonna get it… slut.”<br/>
Our bodies were closer now, and I could actually look at him in this position. I had never truly realized just how insanely good looking Brad was. His messy curls were stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his deep eyes were locked on me. He was out of breath, but still he kept thrusting. We were still both pretty fully dressed, but I needed to know what was under this sweater. I tugged roughly at the bottom of his sweater, telling him wordlessly that I needed it off. He lifted his arms, allowing me to pull the sweater over his head and toss it on the floor by the couch. His chest and stomach were slick with sweat, and much to my surprise he had a small six pack. I ran my hands over his stomach and moaned again as he lifted my leg over his shoulder and somehow managed to thrust into me even deeper. This time I moaned out his name, and Brad’s face flashed a look of annoyance. He slammed into me once again before freezing and wrapping his hand tightly around my throat. “What did I tell you?” His voice just kept getting deeper, and at this point he sounded unrecognizable from the normal, cocky and arrogant Brad. I whimpered in response, and Brad’s grip on my throat just tightened. My head was already feeling light, but when Brad started thrusting again, the room started spinning. I was so close, and I could tell Brad was too by the way he was speeding up. He had lost his knack for rhythm and was now just pounding into me as hard and fast as he could, his eyes squeezed shut just as tightly as his fist still around my throat. “You’re such a fucking slut,” he moaned into my ear. “My fucking slut.”<br/>
As soon as I heard that I could feel myself cumming, and based on his reaction, Brad could feel it too. He grinned cockily, still sliding in and out of me roughly. He released my throat but he stuck two of his long fingers in my mouth, obviously still trying to shut me up as I rode out my orgasm. As soon as I was finished, he pulled out and stood up, using his fingers hooked in my mouth to bring my head level with his crotch. “Suck.” He demanded. I took his cock into my mouth, tasting the mixture of sweat and cum on his skin. He groaned and grabbed my now destroyed ponytail, using it to gently use my mouth the way he wanted to. After a few moments, he gasped and I felt him explode into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, trying not to choke on him as he came down from his orgasm. He pulled out of my mouth and immediately pulled his pants up, rebuckling his belt and zipping his zipper. He quickly pulled his sweater on as well, while I fixed my hair, wiped my mouth and pulled my skirt down. Brad crossed the room to his desk, and looked in the mirror at his hair, trying to ruffle it back to its usual sort of disheveled look, which was not quite as messy as bedhead, but not brushed either. He turned, sat at his desk and gave me a look that said “okay we’re finished here.” I stood up and held out my hand for my underwear. I could see the lump in his pants pocket where they were still balled up. “My underwear..?” I asked. He shook his head. “You can have them back when you’ve finished all the tasks on the list.” He reached across his desk for the note and handed it to me with a smug grin on his face.<br/>
“Yes Brad.” I sighed before turning, unlocking his office door and leaving him in his office, grinning to himself. Maybe working with Brad won’t be as boring as I thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is really just becoming porn without plot, but I'm kinda fine with that so whatever I'm just here for the smut. Again, if you're not thirsting for Danny, then this is not the fanfic for you my friend. I just need an outlet for my horribly distracting frustrations towards him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long couple of days since Brad and I had hooked up, and it was finally Friday. I was relieved. The tension at work had been too much to handle. Brad wasn’t exactly sweet on me now, but he was different. He liked to have me sit next to him in meetings, so he could keep his hand on my thigh under the table, and I had caught him sneaking a peek down my shirt multiple times a day, but he hadn’t done anything near as wild as we had before. But to be fair, work had been heating up lately. The game had been losing money, and Montreal was asking for some of the staff to stay late a few nights this week. Brad was extremely unhappy to be one of them, which meant that my job had gotten even harder. Brad had spent the entire day trying to find ways out of working late instead of getting any work done, and now I was stuck working late as well to help him finish everything he hadn’t done during the day, and he was not pleased. <br/>I was content to sit next to him at his desk with my mini laptop, working all night long if necessary, but his negative attitude had really put a damper on things and I wasn’t exactly going to be the first one to break the silence that we’d been working on for the past hour. <br/>He sighed, watching through his window as Dana and Rachel clicked off the neon lights in their room, shut the door and waved goodbye to us. We were officially the last ones standing. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I could use a fucking smoke,” Brad huffed, getting up from his desk and pulling a cigarette case out of his pocket. He flopped down on the leather couch on the other side of the room, crossed his legs, and patted the seat next to him, inviting me to join him. </p><p>“Uhm.. I don’t think we’re allowed to smoke in here, Brad..” I said nervously. Brad chuckled and popped the case open, but it contained 4 joints rather than any cigarettes. “It’s just weed,” Brad reassured. “The smell will be gone by morning as long as I leave the window cracked.”  </p><p>I shrugged, deciding that he was probably right, and went to sit next to him. “I didn’t take you for the type to indulge,” I said, sitting down slowly, distracted from my own question as I watched him bring one of the joints to his lips and light it with a matte black Zippo from his other pocket. God, he was gorgeous. He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before exhaling and handing me the joint. “It’s 2020,” he said through his exhale, “Anyone who doesn’t smoke weed is foolish.”  We passed the joint back and forth, smoking in silence. </p><p>His weed tasted good, almost like candy. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had weed this good,” I said through a lung-full of smoke and air. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. When I opened them, Brad was staring at me. He took the joint from my fingers and took a long drag before reaching to put it out on the bottom of his shoe. Without a word, he leaned over to me, bringing his lips to mine. I got the idea, and met his lips, carefully using my breath to pull the smoke out of his mouth and into my lungs. I exhaled the smoke and opened my eyes to see Brad’s face still only a few inches from mine. He was looking at me hungrily, and the way he was eyeing my lips filled my stomach with butterflies. This was it. I had been waiting all week for him to make another move on me, for the opportunity to arise again.<br/>I decided to make the first move, lurching forward slightly to peck him on the lips. When I pulled away, he looked surprised, but he immediately followed my mouth with his. He grabbed my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine again. His kiss was a lot less gentle than mine. He forced himself onto me, prying my lips apart with his own. His urgency and need to be in control was overwhelming and so very hot.  All that I could think about was having him between my thighs again. His hand moved down and his arm slid around my waist. I moaned quietly into his mouth when he used his new leverage to pull me into his lap, still using his arm to keep our chests pressed together. We were getting really sloppy now, and it was taking everything I had in me not to grind down on him to relieve some of the ache between my legs. His hands had moved down to my thighs now, his fingers sliding up my skirt slowly making their way to where I needed him most. But right before he could touch me, he pulled away and broke our kiss. </p><p> “I really don’t want to work anymore…” he trailed off, looking to see if you had gotten the hint. “Let's go back to my place?” I nodded eagerly without thinking and climbed off his lap to allow him to get up. He quickly stood up, grabbed his keys and wallet, clicked off the light, grabbed me by the wrist, and started pulling me towards the elevator. His grip on my wrist was firm and unmoving, but it didn’t hurt. <br/>I had to walk quickly to keep up with Brad’s long legs as we walked to the elevator, but I didn’t mind that either. </p><p>When we reached the parking garage, I followed Brad to his car. I had no idea what kind of car it was. My knowledge in that department was pretty limited due to lack of really giving a shit, but it was nice and very expensive looking. The inside was spotless, aside from his sunglasses in the middle console. Gucci. Of course. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  Brad started his car and looked over at me with pursed lips.. “Good thing I live close,” He said under his breath, as he pulled out of his parking space. </p><p>The drive to Brad’s house was only about 10 minutes. I kept my hand on his knee the entire way there, working hard to keep my eyes forward instead of staring at how his short curls were whipping in the wind from the open window. It was odd how comfortably quiet Brad and I were when we were together, but I think we both knew that right now there wasn’t much to be said. <br/>Pulling up to Brad’s house, I was surprised to see that his house was much more inviting and.. normal.. than I had expected. It was big, painted white, with barn windows and a few big trees in the yard. I followed him up the pathway and into the house, looking around. He grabbed me by the wrist again and led me into his kitchen.<br/> His home was just as spotless as his car, and it was hard to resist the urge to explore, but Brad was busy pouring himself a glass of scotch. He swallowed it quickly and held the bottle up to offer some to me. I nodded, watching his arms while he poured me a glass. I drank mine just as quickly as he had, working hard not to gag or make a face. Immediately I felt warmer and lighter. </p><p>Brad wasted no time getting back into it, stepping in to kiss me as soon as I had finished my drink. We both tasted like scotch now, and for the first time, I was enjoying the flavor. Brad’s hands slid up my shirt and started to pull it over my head. We broke our kiss, and I let him take it off. I lifted his sweater off as well, revealing the button up shirt he had on underneath it. I stood on my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him again and running my hands over his  shoulders underneath the crisp, cool fabric of his shirt. <br/>Brad’s hands found their way to my waist and without breaking our kiss, he started walking me backwards towards the kitchen island. Brad’s grip on my hips tightened, and he lifted me up to place me on the granite countertop, stepping between my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing and sucking his neck while I worked on unbuttoning his shirt. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, giving me more access to his throat. I got his shirt open, pushing it off his arms as quickly as I could, running my hands back over his shoulders and biceps again. They were smooth, strong and tanned. </p><p>Brad reached around my back smoothly to unhook my bra. He got it off right away, throwing it over his shoulder and cupping my boob in his hand, leaning down to suck my nipple into his mouth. I whimpered, running my fingers through his dark hair at the back of his neck and tightening my thighs around his hips. Brad took the opportunity to lift me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, leaning in closer to him to leave a few light kisses on his earlobe. </p><p>He carried me into a room just off to the side of the kitchen. It was obviously a bedroom, but it looked untouched by human life. No clothes on the floor, no posters or pictures on the walls, just a lamp next to the neatly made queen size bed. Brad laid me on the bed, crawling over my body as I reached down to unfasten his belt. Before I could get his pants off, Brad grabbed my wrists and pinned them down on either side of my head. “SInce when are you in charge?” He smirked and unbuttoned my jeans, sliding them down until they were low enough that I could kick them off my legs and onto his bedroom floor. </p><p>Brad started kissing down my chest, down my stomach, until his head was between my legs. He kissed me over my underwear and carefully pulled them off my hips, discarding them next to my jeans. He looked up at me, his eyes dark and sparkly. “This time I wanna hear you scream my name,” he said through a smirk, before dipping his tongue inside my folds. I groaned loudly and threw my head back against the bed, my hands flying back to his hair. His tongue was working fast, his eyes locked on me squirming under his grip on my thighs. I was already so close to finishing, and I already knew that his fingers were going to leave bruises on my thighs, but I didn’t care. I just needed more. Suddenly, he stopped. I whined at the loss of his tongue, but he just laughed and wiped his chin. Brad reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his wallet and retrieving a condom. I groaned impatiently, “forget the fucking condom Brad, I’m on the pill.” </p><p>Brad smirked and unzipped his pants and kicked them on the floor, tossing the unopened condom onto his bedside table. <br/>I just watched as he took off his boxers and walked back to the edge of the bed. <br/>He looked so fucking good, like always, but seeing his body like this gave me a whole new appreciation for him. <br/>Brad grabbed one of my legs, using it to pull me closer to the side of the mattress, so that he was between my legs again. He reached down to rub my clit with his thumb before lining himself up at my entrance and pushing inside me. His thrusts started out painfully slow. I whined again, lifting my hips to meet his, trying to speed up his pace, but he just grabbed my hips and held me firmly against the mattress. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back towards the ceiling, moaning quietly with every thrust. <br/>I knew that he wanted to make this last, but I was desperate for more and his grip on my waist was only getting me more wet. I reached down to rub my clit, trying to satisfy my need for more contact, but Brad grabbed my wrist before I could. He pulled out of me, making me want to scream at him even more for what a tease he had been tonight. He just stared at me, pulling my wrist until I was sitting upright on the edge of the bed. “Don’t move,” he said firmly, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a tie. He took my wrists into one of his hands, tying them together tightly and pressing a kiss to my temple. “There. That should show you who you belong to.” He sat upright at the head of the bed, pulling me into his lap and putting my arms over his head so they were wrapped around his neck. He guided himself into me again, and I immediately began to ride him, taking as much advantage as I could of the position he had put me in. <br/>I rocked back and forth quickly, feeling myself getting closer and closer to cumming, but Brad wasn’t ready to finish. He flipped us over, so that he was on top again. “You don’t cum until I tell you to,” he growled lowly into my ear. “Understand?” <br/>I nodded. He put his hand around my throat, squeezing lightly. “Do.You. Understand?” <br/>I moaned, surprised at how much his grip on my throat was turning me on. “Yes Sir,” I breathed. <br/>He smiled, pecking my lips quickly. “That’s my good girl.” <br/>He started thrusting again, faster now, his hips slamming into my thighs roughly. </p><p>Brad brought his head down to my collarbone, gently sucking a few small marks that lead up onto my shoulder. I wanted my hands in his hair again, but the tie around my wrists was making it difficult to do anything that he didn’t initiate himself. It was torture, not being able to touch his waist or his chest. Brad kissed up my neck and jawline until he got to my lips, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like weed, scotch, and me. I moved my arms up, putting them over his head again, keeping him in place, kissing him sloppily. His thrusts were getting more and more sloppy as well, and I could feel his thighs trembling as he worked to keep up his pace. I was so close, I could barely contain it anymore, and waiting for his approval was starting to feel less and less like an option. He thrust again, hitting my g spot perfectly and I broke our kiss with a gasp, crying out his name loudly, feeling myself on the brink of orgasm. <br/>“Say my name, little one,” he whispered, his hands squeezing my breasts tightly for support as he drove into me over and over. I screamed again, “fuck, Brad, I just wanna cum, please sir, let me cum!” </p><p>Brad groaned loudly and nodded his approval. “Cum for me, baby,” <br/>I felt my orgasm explosively, my whole body shaking, and I felt Brad throbbing inside me as he convulsed against my sweaty chest. His nails dug sharply into my hips and I felt a rush of warmth as he came inside me. We both laid there for a minute trying to catch our breath, Brad’s head on my chest and my wrists still tied around his neck. <br/>When we had cooled down a bit, Brad untied me and kissed the red marks on my wrists gently. <br/>Then he surprised me by wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me into him and covering us with his sheets. I was too light headed to complain or resist, so I laid on his chest, feeling his fingers gently running up and down my back. I really could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey idk if I am going to continue this, so let me know if you want more. It helps and motivates me to know that other people need this content too and that I'm not just a lone weirdo writing sum kinky ass shit to feel less horny in these rough times of self isolation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me. </p><p>I tried to add more plot. But. Barely. </p><p>Everlight fucked me up and I had lots of brad emotions. So. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I opened my eyes on Saturday morning, I was startled to realize that I was still at Brad’s house. I didn’t even remember falling asleep. My head was still on Brad’s chest, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I could hear him snoring lightly. I didn’t know what to do.</p><p> Should I try to get up and leave? But I had left my car at work last night. Should I call a taxi? Who was I kidding? I couldn’t move without waking him up. My eyelids were still heavy, and I could hear Brad's heart beating. My head was rising and falling just slightly with his chest. Not to mention how warm the bed was...</p><p>I tightened my arm around his waist, snuggling up to him a little bit, deciding that there were definitely worse places in the world to have woken up. </p><p>After about 15 minutes of laying in bed, half asleep, I felt Brad start to stir. I was a little sad about it, knowing that as soon as he woke up, I would have to go home for the weekend, and I probably wouldn’t see him again until Monday morning at work. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep when I felt him start to shift. I felt his hand reach up to brush some hair out my face and I shivered slightly at his other hand tracing a circle into my shoulder blade. </p><p>After a moment, he carefully slid me off his chest and moved his arm, trying not to wake me up. I just kept my eyes closed, they just felt so much better closed, but I grumbled in annoyance at Brad moving. I heard him chuckle to himself and walk out of the room. </p><p>About 10 minutes later, I decided to finally open my eyes when I smelled coffee. I got out of bed, picking up Brad’s button up shirt from yesterday off the floor and pulling it on, hoping I wasn’t overstepping. I wandered into the kitchen sleepily, finding him shirtless at the counter, cup of coffee in hand, leaning over his iPad with a serious look on his face. I walked up behind him, touching him on the shoulder. He jumped about a mile.</p><p> “Damn it, you can’t sneak up on me like that, babe..” he shook his head and returned to his tablet. I tried to ignore the flip in my stomach that came with my new pet name. </p><p> “Coffee’s over there,” He added distractedly, nodding towards the opposing counter, his eyes never leaving the screen.</p><p> I got myself a cup and slid up on the island next to him, looking over his shoulder. “Whatcha doin?” I asked groggily, my throat a little sore.</p><p> I took a sip of the coffee and exhaled deeply in relief. Brad closed the screen out and looked up at me with vague annoyance. </p><p>“Just got an email from David, he wants to know where all our work from last night is.” He rolled his eyes as he spoke. </p><p>I groaned. “Shit.” </p><p>Brad’s presentation and plan was due on Monday and we had hardly gotten even halfway finished last night. </p><p>Brad shook his head and sipped his coffee. “Guess what I’m doing this weekend,” he said unenthusiastically.</p><p> I gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed a hand over his arm. He smiled back.</p><p>“I feel for you Brad… but I feel like you should’ve been more worried about that yesterday when you were avoiding your work.” </p><p>Brad rolled his eyes, electing to ignore that I was right. “Let’s get you back to your car I suppose,” he sighed. </p><p>I whined internally. I didn’t want to leave. I was enjoying the coffee, Brad's company, and well.. the view of course. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to stop thinking about seeing him walking around without a shirt, his hair messy from sleep. </p><p>“Don’t you need any help?” I asked innocently, hoping he would agree and let me stay a little longer. </p><p>He shook his head. “Nah, you’re free. At least one of us should enjoy the weekend.” </p><p>…</p><p>Okay, so maybe I didn’t go home. </p><p>Brad drove me home to change into fresh clothing, and then to work on Monday morning. We arrived a little earlier than everyone else to avoid suspicion, but things still didn’t go exactly as planned. Rachel was already at work, setting up her stuff in the testing room. She looked at us curiously, walking over and sticking her head into Brad’s office. </p><p>Rachel looked at me with intrigue. “Hey guys. You’re never here this early.” She waved and leaned against the doorway. </p><p>“Yeah..” I said awkwardly, avoiding the topic a little. “Brad needed some help with… something.” Clearly I’m not good at lying. </p><p>Rachel nodded. “Sure, sure. Was that your car in the parking lot all weekend? I looked for you, but you weren’t here.”</p><p>Shit. That’s right. Rachel didn’t have much of a life. Of course she played games at work on the weekends. </p><p> </p><p>Brad sighed loudly, pushing past Rachel and heading out into the office, presumably to avoid this conversation. He didn’t particularly like Rachel. I knew that. I watched longingly as he left, wishing I could escape as well, but I just wasn’t the type of person to cut someone off or ignore them when they’re speaking. And so I was stuck with my lie. </p><p>A grin spread over Rachel’s face at my stunned silence, clearly realizing now that I was hiding something. </p><p>“What are you hiding?” She prodded. “You’re being weird.”</p><p>“Nothing!” I dismissed, turning and shuffling the papers in my bag in an attempt to look busy. “We just needed to prepare for Brad’s presentation.” </p><p>I brushed my hair back with my fingers and pulled my hair up into a low ponytail, avoiding Rachel’s stare. </p><p>“Oh my god… are you sleeping with Brad?!” Rachel looked a little horrified and confused. </p><p>I mentally flashed back to my weekend with Brad. Working with him one on one, wearing his sweaters, drinking, and to be perfectly blunt, fucking every chance that we got. </p><p>“No.” I deadpanned. “Don’t be ridiculous.” </p><p>Her face twisted even further. “Are you DATING Brad?!” </p><p>“No!! Rachel, of course not!” </p><p>She ignored me, shaking her head at herself. “I was pretty sure he was gay. I’m usually right about these things. Hm.” She shrugged. “What can you do?” </p><p>“I don’t know, Rachel, because I’m not fucking Brad.” </p><p>“Okay, then where did you get that hickey?” She raised her eyebrows, challenging me.</p><p>“What hickey?” I touched my neck, feeling my stomach drop. </p><p>She pointed at the side of my neck. I felt my face go hot, and I quickly let my hair back down again. I didn’t say anything, only shrugging in response. </p><p>“You guys are dumb, you’re gonna get caught.” She laughed before turning and going back to the testing room.<br/>
………</p><p>“I heard what you said to Rachel.” </p><p>My heart skipped, but I hid my unsureness and waved a hand dismissively. “Oh that? It’s nothing. She won’t catch on.” </p><p>“Mm, sounds to me like she already has. But I’m not worried about her. She owes me big time, she probably won’t rat us out.”</p><p>“Oh?” But as soon as I asked I realized that I probably didn’t want to know what Brad had done for her in order for her to owe him anything. </p><p>Brad nodded. “Yeah. It doesn’t matter. It’s Rachel. Even if she told anyone, there’s a good chance that everyone will ignore her.”</p><p>He had a point. </p><p>“But either way,” Brad added, “maybe we should stop this. You know, so I can keep my job?” </p><p>“Fair enough. Let’s just get this presentation over with,” I sighed, nodding and turning back to my computer. </p><p>… </p><p>The presentation went better than I expected it to. Brad and I really hadn’t worked that hard on it, but he was good. Really good. He knew what he was doing, and all that I really had to do was keep him company and while he put everything on paper. </p><p>Ian had barely even listened to a word of the presentation before approving Brad’s idea, much to Poppy’s annoyance. </p><p>And it had only been two hours before I was already frustrated beyond belief about Brad cutting things off. Of course, it was difficult to keep it off my mind with Rachel watching us, and with how messed up my knees and thighs felt from the weekend. Not to mention Brad, walking around as if he couldn’t care less. Meanwhile, there I was, staring at the couch in Brad’s office, unable and unwilling to think about anything but him. </p><p>….</p><p>Two long weeks left me feeling more at ease. Work was getting easier, being around Brad. It was nice, being able to focus on my work again. Rachel had gotten off our backs as well, though I had a feeling that Dana had gotten an earful, just based on the whispers and giggles between them when Brad and I were around. </p><p>But I could handle all that. I didn’t want to be hung up on Brad, and I was more than capable of brushing off our little fling like it was nothing to me at all.</p><p>But what I hadn’t accounted for, was the possibility of Brad still wanting to have sex with me too. Just as I was getting used to taking care of things on my own again, Brad was back to give me <em>looks</em> all day. I tried to ignore them, but it was so hard, knowing what I was missing out on. But finally, a few weeks after we’d decided not to have sex again, Brad threw that whole agreement right out the window. </p><p>I was walking through the office aimlessly one afternoon, without anything to do, when Brad grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the women’s bathroom. He craned his neck around, checking the stalls before turning back to me. Before I could ask what was happening, he pushed me up against the wall, grabbing my hips tightly and pulling them to press against his. </p><p>“God, I missed this.” He sighed, his lips just inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. </p><p>I didn’t respond, just stared up at him wide eyed. </p><p>“You look so good every day, you know that? It’s so hard to get anything done..” his voice was barely above a whisper. “I don’t know about you, but I’m willing to risk it..” he sighed, moving down to press his lips to my neck. </p><p>Oh, god, I wanted to. So badly. More than anything. But I was freaking out inside. I knew I had more to lose from this fling than Brad did. They <em>needed</em> Brad. I was replaceable. </p><p>I hesitated long enough for Brad to pull away and give me a strange look. He cocked an eyebrow. “No?” He asked. </p><p>I shrugged. “I don’t know, Brad. Maybe it's best if we just forget it. I mean, you’re pretty hot. And good in bed. But I’m honestly fine without it.” </p><p>He frowned. “You are??” </p><p>“You’re not very used to being told no, are you?” </p><p>He stepped back, looking confused. “So you’re saying no?” </p><p>“I’m not saying yes. At least not here.” </p><p>Brad grabbed my wrist. “Okay fine, come with me.” </p><p>….</p><p>Brad led me out to his car and opened the door to the back seat. I looked around the garage suspiciously before giving Brad a look that was meant to say<em>really? Here?</em> </p><p>He scoffed. “C’mon, don’t make me beg you.” </p><p>Oh. Now, that was interesting. I smirked a bit. “Hmm yeah I don’t know, Brad. Your car just isn’t doing it for me. Maybe we can try again next week. Maybe then I’ll be into it.” </p><p>He just stared at me blankly. “Don’t mess around. Just get in the car.” </p><p>“What’s the magic word?” I was enjoying his desperation more than I was willing to admit. I wanted to see how far I could go before breaking down myself and getting into the car. </p><p>“Pl-“ Brad winced. “Come on, I don’t beg for sex.” </p><p>“It seems like you are now. I still need the magic word.” </p><p>Brad rolled his eyes. “Please?” </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please get in the damn car, so I can fuck you already?” </p><p>I shrugged, sliding into the back seat. “Okay. I guess that’s good enough.” </p><p>Brad slid in next to me, shutting and locking the door. He instantly leans towards me, capturing me in a deep kiss, cupping my face in his hands and slipping his tongue into my mouth. </p><p>I had seriously missed this in only two weeks, and found myself falling back into it instantly. Every night at home, thinking about him on top of me. Thinking that it would never happen again. I slid my hands into his curls, sighing happily as he slipped his hand into my shirt. </p><p>A part of me was still determined to stretch this out. To see how desperate I could make him. But I was so desperate myself, that I didn’t actually want to wait. </p><p>“We have to be quick,” Brad mumbled against my lips before pulling away to tug his sweater over his head and toss it into the front seat. I was already undoing the buttons on my shirt myself, but before I could finish, he took over, pulling it off for me and tossing it along with his. </p><p>He moved quickly, sliding his hands along my thighs and up my skirt, hooking his fingers into my underwear. He pulled them off and tossed them over his shoulder, working the fabric of my skirt up to my waist, leaving me exposed. </p><p>The back seat was cramped and I could tell that he was struggling to figure out how he was going to do this, so I made the first move. As he was pushing his slacks down just enough to free his cock, I shifted my weight, turning over him and straddling his hips. He looked up at me, surprised, and I took the opportunity to capture his lips in a kiss. I took my time with it, making sure to be as firm as I could muster with my thighs shaking from my own weight and in anticipation of what was coming next. </p><p>When I pulled away, I reached down to take hold of his member. He was hard and warm in my hand, and I wanted more than anything to take my time with my newfound control. I wanted to make him squirm and beg, but I knew we didn’t have that kind of time, so I guided him to my entrance, sinking down slowly enough to allow myself to adjust once again to his size. </p><p>To my surprise, Brad groaned in relief, throwing his head back against the seat. “<em>Fuck,</em> that feels so good.” He panted, taking hold of my hips and starting to guide me in riding him. I hummed in agreement, trying to focus on my speed. I wanted this to be fast, but not too fast, and I could already feel my own orgasm building up. </p><p>Brad’s fingertips pressed into my hips tightly as he began to pull me down harder, lifting his hips up to meet mine with each thrust, slamming into me. My thighs were <em>really</em> shaking now, and I could hardly hold myself up, so I wrapped my arms around Brad’s neck and braced myself against his shoulders. He wasn’t being nearly as rough, or as vocal as usual. I missed it, but it was also incredibly intoxicating to see him like this. Desperate for me. Desperate enough that he’s not willing to waste any time on proving his dominance. He didn’t need to. He knew that I knew that he was still the one in control here. </p><p>I was feeling bold and confident, finding myself wanting to push the boundaries of our usual arrangement. I considered wrapping my hand around his throat, or biting at his lower lip. But I settled for tangling my fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and using my grip to tug his head back, giving myself room to suck a (slightly vengeful) hickey into his throat. I felt his breath catch in his throat, but it didn’t last long. He pulled me off of him before I could leave much of a mark at all, and held my chin in his hand. </p><p>“Mmm, that wasn’t very nice of you.” He hummed, but he didn’t sound upset. His eyes were dark and he was watching me like he was desperate to see what I’d try next. </p><p>I began to roll my hips against his, grinding down even more, trying to get him even further inside of me, and his mouth fell open. Little raspy groans were falling from his lips and his eyes were trained on my breasts bouncing in front of him. I continued to move my hips in circles. I was so close. I reached one hand down to rub my clit, gasping as I felt my orgasm rip through me, but before I could ride it out, Brad took me by my wrist and twisted my arm behind my back, holding it in place. </p><p>“I didn’t say that you could do that,” He growled. I whined, bucking my hips against his needily, trying to feel the full force of the orgasm again, but it was no use. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and lifted me so that he could flip us over. </p><p>We laid across the seats now, me on my back and Brad between my legs. The car was cramped and we had to adjust and lay at an awkward angle to make it work, but I wasn’t complaining. </p><p>“You’re so needy.” He hissed, slamming into me. “Such a slut.” Then he stopped moving long enough to run his thumb over my lip. “Just because you’re on top, <em>doesn’t</em> mean you can do whatever you want. Got it?” </p><p>I whimpered and nodded, opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue to lick at his thumb. He slipped it into my mouth and sighed heavily as I closed my lips around it. He began thrusting again, hard and fast, watching me intently as I sucked his thumb gently. His other hand pinned my left arm down against my chest, leaving only one of my hands free. I slid that hand along his chest and up into his hair, curling my fingers into it tightly and holding on as he continued to hold the punishing pace he had set. His eyes closed tightly and he groaned my name as I pulled at his hair. </p><p>I could feel his thrusting becoming more and more erratic, and his breathing more rigid, but right when I could tell that he was about to cum, he stopped himself. “Turn over,” he said, sounding tired, but just as in control as ever. I didn’t hesitate, scrambling to turn myself over, positioning myself on my hands and knees. But Brad didn’t like that I guess, because he took hold of my hips again and pushed me down onto my stomach, and used his knee to separate my thighs enough for him to slide back into me. </p><p>I could feel myself dripping onto his cock as he lowered himself against me and began to drive into me over and over, once again. He gripped my ass firmly in both hands as he thrust, and I tried to squeeze my thighs together to give some relief to my clitoris, but was unsuccessful. </p><p> </p><p>“Pl-please Brad,” I heard myself gasp before I even realized I was speaking. “I need to cum, please let me cum. I want to cum.” </p><p>“You already did,” Brad growled. “Not yet. Be a good girl for me and I’ll let you come.” </p><p>I whined and tried to lift my ass up against his hips to meet his thrusts and to give myself more room to reach below myself to my clit, but Brad just pushed my hips right back down and took hold of my wrists again. Both of them now. I tried to wriggle free, but I knew it was no use. Not that I minded. He just held me even tighter, my arms pinned behind my back once again, gripped tightly in one of his hands as he pounded into me even harder, allowing his other hand to take a fistful of my hair. He pulled at my hair and at my arms, moaning loudly as he slammed into me one more time before pulling out. I’m felt his cum land on my lower back. He let go of me, but didn’t pull out, taking a minute to breath. I felt him kiss my shoulder. </p><p>“You didn’t let me finish.” I pouted. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. We can try again next time. If you’re a good little whore for me, let me use you as I like, I’ll make you cum as many times as you want.” </p><p>I frowned. “That's not fair, I want to cum now.” </p><p>He shrugged. “You can, but I won’t help you.” </p><p>“Fine.” I sat up a bit, closing my eyes and reaching down to circle my clit with two of my fingers before sliding them into myself. I was slow and deliberate at first, working my way up carefully and allowing the feeling to grow gradually. I lifted my other hand to suck at a few of my fingers before lowering those as well, using them to continue rubbing my clit. I hummed and moaned, admittedly a bit forcefully, trying to make a bit of a show out of what I was doing. When I finally opened my eyes, I could see how well it was working. </p><p>Brad’s eyes were fixed on me, his pupils blown wide and his lips parted just enough for his tongue to run over his bottom lip. This was the exact affect I had wanted. I picked up the pace, slipping another finger into myself and sighing his name, ever so slightly. He reached out, running the tips of his fingers over my inner thigh. I shivered and looked up to meet his eyes, staring him down as I took my fingers out and lifted them to my lips, sucking at them carefully. </p><p>I didn’t expect for him to grab me by my thighs and waist, to drag me back up until I was straddling him again, but he did. I just sat in his lap, staring at him, sucking at my pointer finger now. I didn’t know what to do, so I waited for him to give me an idea. I didn’t have to wait long. </p><p>He took me by the wrist and pulled my finger from my mouth, bringing it to his own mouth. He sucked gently at my middle finger for a moment before using his other hand to pull me down until my wet core was pressed to his thigh. He didn’t have to say a word for me to know what he wanted. </p><p>I began to move my hips, immediately moving as fast as I could manage. He continued to suck at my finger, watching as I bucked against his leg desperately. I could really feel how wet I was now, as I writhed against Brad. I knew I wouldn’t last much longer as he stared up at me like I was the most entertaining thing he’d ever seen. An object for his amusement. </p><p>A few seconds later I felt my orgasm crash over me and I yelped, burying my face in Brad’s neck as I convulsed against him. He petted my hair as I rolled my hips a few more times, shaking and panting as I came down. </p><p>I rolled off of him a moment later, immediately setting to work fixing my hair, but he still sat, watching me. </p><p>“We should do this again.” He said finally, after a few minutes of watching me button my shirt back up.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” I asked, looking up at him. “What about getting caught?” </p><p>“We won’t.” He leaned over into the front, retrieving his shirt and beginning to redress. </p><p>“We will if we keep having sex at work.” </p><p>He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. We don’t have to keep going, but I get the sense that you don’t want to stop either.” </p><p>I shrugged back. “What if I don’t?” </p><p>“Then we don’t have to stop. Simple as that. We’re both adults.” </p><p>I considered that. “Yeah, but you are my boss.” </p><p>“I don’t care. You should come over again tonight. Yeah?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ll see you then.” </p><p>He got out of the car. “Wait about 5 minutes before you come back in, okay?” He said before shutting the door and turning to strut back inside. I sighed, using my underwear to clean myself up before pulling my skirt back down and getting out of the car. I tried not to be too excited about being invited back to his house for the night. Only three hours left until we got off work. I could handle that. Probably.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for this. Feel free to leave a comment! I am open to trying to write more of this, but I also might try to focus on some abed x reader if that’s something that people might be interested in. Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>